Mysteries and Love
by Deadsy Dreams
Summary: It’s Harry’s sixth year and it’s about to get very interesting. He’s confused about love, life and everything else. There is a new girl at Hogwarts and Harry seems to know who she is. Does anyone else know who she is? SLASH OnHold While Being Rewritten
1. Prologue

Well, I had this up here, then I took it down. I've decided to change the plot line. And my main pairing. It used to be Harry/Ron, but I decided I couldn't write that. So now, I've made it into Harry?. I'm not sure who I'll have him be with, but it won't be Ron. Maybe Seamus? Who knows. If you have any suggestions let me know. I do know that it will be slash though. I'm not good at main pairing het, so that's why it's slash. Well, Here, I'll give you a summery, and a disclaimer and then shut up. And Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm working on that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Any of the characters you recognize. (Though after seeing The Goblet Of Fire, I kind of wish I owned Ron, Fred and George. They were hot.) The plot line is mine as is Salahsynth. I am not making money off this. Kudos and thank yous to J.K. Rowling for making suck a great series to play in.

Summery: It's Harry's sixth year and it's about to get very interesting. He's confused about love, life and everything else. There is a new girl at Hogwarts and Harry seems to know who she is. Does anyone else know? It's slash, but I'm not sure with who yet. RonOC

And be warned, it's very OOCness. I'll try and stick with character but I usually mold people to my liking. If you read, please review. I know I'm not a great writer and help to improve would be nice. : ) And Flames, I've gotten a few before, I just ignore. Thank you.

Pairing: Ron/OC Harry? Hermione/ (Probably Ginny)

Rating: For now, it's PG. I think. Maybe PG-13 to be on the safe side

Well, that's it for me. I'll shut up now.

Prologue

Six year old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard. He was sore all over and crying silently. His uncle Vernon had just finished beating him black and blue for "lying" about Dudley being the one to break the plate in the kitchen.

He was wondering why his relatives just seemed to hate him so much. Wasn't family meant to love each other? Harry was wishing he had a friend right then when he heard a voice.

"Why are you crying little one?"

Harry looked around his cupboard, trying to figure out who said it. He didn't see anyone and was starting to get scared.

"Don't fret little one. I'm… in your mind, just not with you. So tell me, why are you crying?" Harry was calming down just a little by the calming waves coming from this presence in his mind. "My uncle… he…he…he hurt me." After saying that, Harry started crying again, just harder this time. Once again the voice in his head sent calming waves over him. He calmed down slightly. He calmed down some more when the girl, (the voice sounded slightly girly and Harry just had a feeling it was a girl) said soothing words to him.

"What's your name?" Harry asked in between hiccups.

"My name is Salahsynth. I was named after an ancestor of mine. And what is yours little one?"

"I like your name. Mine's Harry."

"Thank you Harry. I like yours as well. Now darling child, stop your tears. Don't let anyone know how much they hurt you. Alight?" "Okay. I won't let them see my tears. Can I call you Sal?"

"If you want to, I do not mind."

"Thank you."

"'Tis no problem. Now little one, get some sleep."

"Night Sal."

"Goodnight Harry."

For the first time he could remember he slept peacefully, aware that Sal, his new and only friend was watching over him.

As the years went on Sal opened their newly formed mind link wider and wider. She showed him "pictures" of what she looked like. She also showed him other images, such as where she lived, her favorite bands. She also could share their music with Harry. She shared his pain with him. She shared his sorrow with him. She showed him that he didn't have to feel alone.

Salahsynth listened to Harry no matter what, helped him in school, and always gave him the feeling of being loved. She was always there, in the back of his mind with her calming presence. When he turned eleven and received his letter to Hogwarts she was very happy for him.

Once again she helped him with his studies. She comforted him again and again after every school year. She didn't like the fact that he was having adventures of the sort he was having. She blamed Dumbledore. (Harry had the feeling that she knew Dumbledore and didn't like him very much, but he never asked for fear of upsetting her.) She didn't like that he had to return to the Dursley's year after year, but alas, there was nothing she could do about it except offer comfort to Harry.

Harry never told anyone about Sal. Not even Dumbledore. Sal said not to so he didn't. When he asked why, Sal said it is very rare for to people to have their minds connected like they did and didn't want anyone trying to belittle their bond by trying to study it. Sal thought it was special and didn't want that to happen. Harry agreed because he also didn't want it to be made out for anything less special then it really was.

When Harry asked why she chose his mind Sal explained that she didn't "chose" him really, it was just that she came across his mind one night while astral projecting. She sensed his pain and sorrow and wished to help him. Because of this she started a mind link to see what was wrong. It then progressed from there and Sal didn't want to lose it so she let it develop into what it was now.

Harry didn't mind the link. He loved Salahsynth just as much as Salahsynth loved him. She accepted him when he told her he spoke parseltongue, (Actually she told him that she could speak it as well and was very excited that Harry could also speak the language of the snake.) and when he told her she was gay. Sal explained that no matter what she would always love him. She also said if she didn't accept him for being gay she would be hypo-critical against him because she was bisexual herself. Whenever he needed someone to talk to, she was always ready to listen.

At the beginning of his sixth year Salahsynth said they could not talk for a while. She wished him good luck with his new year and begged him not to open the link unless he was dying. Harry loved her so much he agreed. It was now the middle of October in his sixth year and Harry missed Sal terribly.

Everyone noticed because he was always down and sometimes would randomly snap at people. Though he apologized every time he did it, he still felt guilty. It wasn't their fault. He just wished Salahsynth would talk to him. And soon. How sad he would be to find out he would get his wish. Just not in the way he had hoped.


	2. She Arrives

Well, same stuff as last time. Please, if you read, review. I don't own any of it. Wish I did though.

Chapter One

The great Hall was full of the usual noise of students eating and talking during dinner. It was the middle of October and it was raining outside. It was also cold and windy. The enchanted ceiling showed a dark cloudy sky.

Everyone was just glad that they weren't outside in this type of weather. Just as dessert appeared on the table, the doors to the great Hall slammed open with a resonating bang. Everyone stopped talking at once and looked to the doors.

The first thing they noticed was the house-elf. Nothing was really unusual about it all. Except the fact it was carrying a trunk. A very expensive looking trunk. It was made of a deep reddish- brown wood. It had many silver clasps on it. It had words inscribed into the wood and the silver and what looked like symbols of some sort. All in all it was a very beautiful trunk.

The house-elf brought the trunk to the front of the teachers table and dropped it in front of the Headmaster and than ran out of the hall. As soon as the elf had cleared the doorway, a man walked into the Hall. This man was tall, but not overly. He had black hair and bright green eyes. His skin was pale, but not deathly so. He was wearing deep purple robes with a dark forest green cloak. But what really caught everyone's attention was the fact that he was levitating an unconscious teenage girl. Or well, what looked like to be an unconscious teenage girl anyway. He stopped about four or five feet into the hall and looked around. Every one's eyes were on him.

All of a sudden the girl flew towards the back of the hall and hit the wall with a sickening crunch then slid down the wall and hit the floor with a loud thud. Every one flinched.

"She's all yours _Albus Dumbledore_. Do with her what you will. Just as long as you make sure that she doesn't come back home to ME at the end of the school year."

With that, the man stalked out of the hall with his forest green cloak billowing behind him. It reminded the students of when Professor Snape stalked around. During this spectacle, Harry was trying to figure out who the girl reminded him of, and why she was so familiar looking. Then it hit him.

"SALAHSYNTH!"

Harry flew off the bench to where Salahsynth laid in record time. Sal was a very beautiful young lady. She had long dark blue hair that looked very real. It went down to her ankles and came off with the impression that it never became tangled. Her skin was like looking at snow it was so white. She had beautiful facial features and a great body. As Harry knew, if her eyes were open you would be able to see that her left eye was crimson with emerald flecks and that her right one was emerald with crimson flecks. Her clothing though, left something to be desired. It was ripped and torn in many different places. You could see the smooth skin of her stomach and most of her legs and arms. She was covered in many bruises and cuts.

As Harry bent down to check her pulse and see if she was still living, Salahsynth bolted straight up into a standing position and started screaming. Not a normal "I'm scared" scream, but a scream that sounded as it held all of the pain and suffering of millions of people who were having their souls ripped in half. To say the least, Harry, (who had never in all the time he knew her, heard her scream) was scared shitless. He backed up so far and so fast that he had he back pressing painfully against the headmaster's chair.

After what seemed like hours, but was just a minute or two, she just stopped screaming. It was like somebody flicked a switch off. Salahsynth just tumbled to the floor. After regaining some of his wits, Harry scrambled over to her completely ignoring all of the teachers telling him to stay back. Harry gently touched her face and her eyes fluttered.

"Sal? Salahsynth? Are you in there?"

Her eyes snapped open the same time a hand snaked up and closed around Harry's neck. As soon as Sal realized who she was choking and immediately let go. She muttered his name in a whimper and then went instantly unconscious. Which left Harry staring at the bloodied and bruised body of Salahsynth. It was a horror which he hoped he would never have to see. So much for hope eh?


	3. How?

I don't own it, but wish I did. Please, read and review.

Chapter 2

Everyone just sat there for what like seemed forever. Harry had tears running down his face so fast he could barley see. He was the first one to snap out of shock. He gently picked up Sal's body and stood up.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing," was all he said before racing out of the hall.. When he got to the infirmary, Madame Promfrey took one look at the bloodied and bruised body in his arms and had him lay Sal on a bed.

"What happened?" she asked as she started using spells to check her health.

"Some man levitated her into the Great Hall and then threw her against the wall and walked out."

As soon as he finished talking Dumbledore walked in.

"How is she?"

Madame Promfrey did some spells to see how much she was hurt.

"Well, she has no broken bones or internal injuries thank Merlin. But she has many bruises and scars over her body. She has been under **_crucio _**many many times. Other than that, she is in perfect health."

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked with fear in his eyes. He didn't want Salahsynth to die. He loved her as a sister and would be lost without her.

"Well, there are a few more things wrong, but that's between her and I when the time comes. But as I can she will be fine. She needs some potions and a night of bed rest and she will be as good as new. She should be able to leave tomorrow morning."

When Madame Promfrey went to get the potions Sal needed, Dumbledore turned to Harry with a serious expression on his face.

"Harry, how do you know Salahsynth?"


	4. My Life Is On The LineBeg Me If YouMust

Chapter Three

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not Harry?"

"Because I promised her I wouldn't."

"Alright, I'll accept that answer for now. But will you at least tell me for how long you have known her? Or when you met?"

"No, I won't. Not until she gives me the go ahead to tell you. I refuse to betray her trust."

"Alright my boy, I await an answer from you. But now, I think it is time to go to bed."

Harry's face fell. He was really hoping to stay with Salahsynth for the night. But Harry knew that there was no use in asking to stay as the Headmaster would say no. he truly didn't like the thought of Sal being alone after what had happened to her. Maybe he'd sneak down later with the cloak. As if the Headmaster could read his mind, "Harry, don't bother to sneak down with your cloak. I'll know and just send you back to bed." Harry blushed and looked at his feet.

"Okay sir. Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry walked over to Salahsynth and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my snake. Rest and heal. May morning light bring good to you."

Before he left, he walked over to Madame Pomfrey and whispered in her ear.

"Take very good care of her. She means the world to me. If I lose her, I might just lose my reason for existence."

With that he left the infirmary leaving a stunned Madame Promfry behind.

When Harry got back up to the common room Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Hermione was the first one to ask Harry about Salahsynth. Ron didn't waste time asking Harry questions either.

"Harry where do you know her from?"

"Yeah mate, where do you know her from? Why haven't you ever mentioned her before?"

"Did you meet her somewhere over the summer and didn't tell us?"

The question continued for a few minutes before Harry finally said anything.

"I'm not telling you. Go ahead and ask everything you want to. Dumbledore already tried getting the truth from me, and he didn't succeed. Neither will you. If and when Salahsynth says I can tell you, then I will. Until then all I'll say is we are very close and I love her like I love the two of you. She is like a sister to me. Closer actually. Please, don't question me, because I won't answer. But if you really must go right ahead." With that Harry walked up the dorms, changed into pajamas and fell asleep.


	5. I've Got My Life Back

Well, here it is, Chapter four. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

'Mind Speak' "Talking" Review please. It means a lot to me if you do.

Chapter Four

When morning came Ron and Hermione followed Harry to the Hospital wing to check Salahsynth. When the three of them arrived at that the hospital wing, Dumbledore was already there, talking to Madame Promfrey. When they came in Dumbledore turned to them.

"Ah, I wondering when you could Harry. How did you sleep last night?"

Harry glared at him. Harry did not have a good night sleep. He was tortured by dreams of all the horrible things that might have happened to Sal in the hands of that awful man.

"No sir, I had a very bad night. I was extremely worried about Sal down here all alone."

"I understand. She means a lot to you. Still no chance you will tell me about her before she wakes up is there?"

"No, no chance at all."

"Alright my boy. I accept that answer."

Harry went to go sit next to Sal's bed. He stared at Sal. Or well, that's what it looked like any way. What he was really doing was trying to see if Sal was alright.

'Sal, answer me.' 'Har…Harry?' 'Thank Merlin! Are you okay? You've got me so worried over here.' 'I'm sorry Dear. I'm a bit dizzy and my head is killing me, but otherwise, I'm doing okay.' 'Good. I'm Glad. By the way, who was that man who threw against the back wall?'

Shocking everyone, Sal sat straight up and said, "That was my Uncle. I'll kill him." This was said in such a fierce tone that everyone, even Harry, flinched. Dumbledore just looked at her oddly.

"Ms. uh…" Dumbledore let the sentence trail off.

"Just call me Sal. My last name is not important. And if Sal doesn't work for you, then call me Salahsynth."

Dumbledore looked like he was about to protest, but the look Sal gave him, surprisingly shut him up. He decided to go back to the original question he was going to ask.

"Salahsynth, none of us were talking about your, Uncle, did you say? Why the sudden outburst? You could have easily have hurt yourself sitting up that fast."

"Because, I'm the queen of sudden outbursts, that's why. I just decided that I would start of by showing you." Salahsynth smiled disarmingly at Dumbledore. Just then Harry started laughing at Sal.

"And, pray tell, my Darling lion what is so funny?" Harry looked at her and just laughed harder. "I'm just happy to see that you are your normal self. I've missed you." With that, Harry walked up to the side of the bed and took Sal in his arms. He just held her tightly.

After a second or two Sal wrapped her arms around Harry. "I've missed you to my lion." Sal, then decided she didn't want sappy anymore, started to tickle Harry. She stopped after he had no more breathe left. Then she looked over to the others in the room. She glared at Dumbledore but put on neutral expression when she came to Ron and Hermione.

"Why don't you introduce your friends to me my lion?" Harry got up and walked over to Ron and Hermione. He grabbed their hands and dragged them back over to Sal.

"Sal, this is Hermione. Hermione this is Sal." Sal had always liked Hermione. She was always there for Harry and she was smart. Sal put a warm smile on her face and held out her hand. As Hermione shook hands with her she said, "It's very nice to meet you Hermione. Harry talks about you constantly. I'm glad to know he has such a good friend to watch out and love him." Hermione just blushed and stepped aside so Ron could greet her. Sal looked at Ron hard for a moment then held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Ron. Harry talks about you more than Hermione I do believe. As I said to her, I'm glad Harry has such great friends who are there to watch and care for him. It means a lot to me to know that others love and care for even if I can't. But now, enough of this sappy stuff." Sal let Ron's hand fall from her grasp. "Let's find out if I can get out of here. These walls are driving me to the brink of insanity. Just then, Madame Promfrey walked back into the room.


End file.
